Kuramochi's Surprise
by Nyumchan
Summary: Kuramochi and Wakana are dating. Kuramochi gets a big surprise... (Wakana/Kuramochi, F/M Mpreg)


"Yo-kun, I'm coming over. ;)" Kuramochi's heart sped up as he read Wakana's text. He still couldn't believe they were dating. He had started texting her on Sawamura's phone as a joke to make his roommate angry, but Wakana immediately knew it wasn't Sawamura responding. She said it was because Kuramochi's texts had "so much more spice" in them.

"Sawamura, Masuko, Waka-chan is coming over, so you have to get out." Kuramochi said. Masuko grunted and grabbed all the pudding. Sawamura looked annoyed.

"What? But why? I'm just her childhood friend, I won't get in your way….." he grumbled. Kuramochi knew that wasn't true. The first-year had gotten very angry when Kuramochi told him they were dating. He walked out of the room and ran around with his tire all night. He still got out of the room with Masuko though.

Wakana came over. "Yo-kun, I'm so happy to see you!" she said. "Yeah, me too!" Kuramochi responded. They kissed. They talked about baseball a lot, then they played Morio Kart. By the time they were done it was late at night.

"Well, it's getting late, we'd better turn this off." Kuramochi said. "Yeah." replied Wakana. They both reached for the power button at the same time, and their hands touched. They blushed. "Yo-kun..." "Waka-chan….." They turned off the power together and started making out. Slowly, they plulled each other's clothes off one by one. Wakana felt up every inch of Kuramochi's hot, muscular body. They slowly made their way to the bed.

Then they fucked. Wakana left in the morning.

* * *

About 6 weeks later, Kuramochi woke up feeling nauseous and threw up. Sawamura laughed. "Haha, did you eat too much of Masuko's pudding, sempai?" he asked. "Shut up, Sawamura." Kuramochi grumbled. Masuko looked suspicious and counted his pudding containers.

It happened the next day too. "Wow, Yoichi, it's like you have morning sickness. Are you pregnant or something?" Ryosuke teased him at practice. Kuramochi just groaned to himself.

He kept feeling sick in the mornings and it was interfering with practice. He didn't know what was wrong. He didn't have any other symptoms of a cold or flu, and he wasn't eating anything different. No one else seemed to be sick, so it couldn't be the cafeteria food. The coach was getting concerned. He sent him to a doctor, but the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him either. The doctor said that maybe it was because he was nervous about upcoming games. That was bullshit though, because Seido didn't have any big games coming up. Kuramochi had to sit out of some practice games, though.

6 more weeks later, Kuramochi noticed his stomach was getting big. "Dammit, I'm getting fat because I haven't been practicing enough." he growled. Then he remembered what Ryosuke had said. "Wait, am I actually pregnant?!" he thought.

He went back to the doctor and asked him to check. The doctor looked at him like he was crazy, but Kuramochi insisted. He did the urine test and it came back positive. The doctor was shocked, but Kuramochi even moreso. "I'm really pregnant…. But how?" he whispered. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The doctor promised to keep it a secret.

He didn't know what else to do, so he ran back to the room and told his roommates. "Guys, I'm pregnant!" he shouted. They both looked at him in confusion. "No, I'm serious, I went to the doctor and did the test and everything! I'm going to have a baby!"

"But…. how?" Masuko asked." "I don't know!" Kuramochi replied. "And with who?" Sawamura asked. "I don't know!" Kuramochi repeated. "Wait…. the only one I've had sex with is… Waka-chan!"

"But that's impossible." Sawamura said in confusion. "Girls can't get people pregnant." "It should be impossible for _anyone_ to get a guy pregnant, Sawamura!" Kuramochi responded loudly. "Oh, right." Sawamura said.

But it had still happened. He had to tell Wakana. He told Sawamura and Masuko to get out again and called her. "Waka-chan, come over right now!" he said. "What? But I have homework. I can come over this weekend though." "No, you have to come over right now! It's an emergency!" he said desperately. He wanted to cry.

"What? Did you get hurt, Yo-kun?!" she replied concernedly. "Um, no, not really. Well, maybe. I mean, I'm really sick, please come see me as soon as possible!" He couldn't wait until this weekend to talk about this. It was too important. "Okay… I guess I can come if it's an emergency." she said.

She arrived to find him seated on the bed. "Waka-chan, I'm pregnant!" he shouted as soon as she shut the door. She just stared at him. "I'm not kidding! I went to the doctor and everything! I had morning sickness, and now I'm getting fat!" He showed her.

"But…. how?" she asked. "I don't know! I mean…. we had sex that one time without a condom, remember?" Kuramochi said. "Well, yeah, I guess… But shouldn't I be the one getting pregnant?" she replied.

"Did you want to get pregnant, Waka-chan?" he asked curiously. "N- Well, I guess I wouldn't have minded it…." she said after thinking a moment. "I love you Yo-kun, so I wouldn't mind having children with you." Kuramochi blushed. B-but, anyway, what are we going to do now?!" he said, going back to being alarmed.

"Would you be okay with having my child, Yo-kun?" Wakana asked, looking directly into Kuramochi's eyes. He blushed harder. He thought about it carefully. It was scary, but… "Yes." he said quietly.

"I'll support you all the way, Yo-kun." Wakana said, embracing him.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
